The present invention is directed to a terry cloth towel for covering a lawn chair, a sand chair or the like, in order to provide added comfort, as well as to protect the exposed skin of the person sitting or reclining in the chair from excessive heat retained by the chair from the sun. Lawn chair and sand chair covers are well known and have been used in order to provide protection against the chair's heat, as well as to provide dryness and comfort to the person sitting in the chair. The present invention is directed to such a cover or towel, which incorporates therein a kangaroo-type pocket or pouch at the top or head portion of the cover, for storing articles therein and for providing a pocket which may be filled in order to provide a pillow-like structure for the person's head. Examples of prior art covers are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,536,028 and 4,553,785. None of these patents discloses a towel for use with a sand chair, or a towel for covering any kind of chair which incorporates a kangaroo-type pouch or pocket.